The majority of mainstream browser systems, such as Internet Explorer (IE) browser system and Google Chrome browser system receive English characters as input to an address bar of a browser. Accordingly, non-English inputs (such as in Chinese characters) would need to be at least phonetically translated into English characters for matching to URL entries based on similar spellings.
Some browser systems may develop URL entry matching of non-Chinese characters input which is received in the input box of the address bar. However, such browser systems cannot perform direct URL entry matching with the inputted Chinese characters. For example, when Chinese characters are inputted in the input box of the address bar, these browser systems can only develop searching aiming at an exact input match to the correct Chinese characters. In other words, if a user knows only the Chinese name of a certain web page, but does not know or cannot spell in English the exact characters for the correct URL entry, the search result will lead to many irrelevant websites having the incorrectly spelled URL entry. Thus, the current browser system is quite limited in its popularity in terms of searching for URL entries in non-English characters, such as Chinese characters input.